miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Minniee 01/Koteczek dowie się prawdy?!
Rozdział 1 Marinette zakochana w Adrienie, który nie widzi tego, co dziewczyna do niego czuje. Czarny Kot zakochany w Biedronce, która odrzuca jego zaloty. Czy może się to zmienić? A może Kotełek dowie się prawdy i oboje będą szczęśliwi? Nie będą mogli uwierzyć, że osoba, na której najbardziej im zależało zawsze była obok? A może znienawidzą się, za to, że ukrywali to przed sobą? Był piękny wspaniały dzień, piękna pogoda... Kolejny nudny dzień w szkole... Ale chyba czegoś brakowało. Hmm.. tylko czego? Żadnych złoczyńców, nowych Akum, tak jakoś.. cicho, nic się nie dzieje. To wszystko było dziwne. Za pewne cisza przed burzą. Marinette wraz z przyjaciółmi siedziała w klasie. Właśnie mieli matematykę. Rozmawiała z Alyą. Po raz kolejny chciała zaprosić gdzieś zielonookiego przystojniaka, który siedział przed nią. Jednak gdy tylko próbowała z nim porozmawiać, zaczynała się jąkać i nie potrafiła mu powiedzieć, tego co zamierzała *no halloo.. to chyba wszyscy wiedzą ;3*. Adrienowi jej zachowanie nie przeszkadzało, nawet uważał to za słodkie. Po skończonych lekcjach sam zaproponował, że odprowadzi ją do domu. Marinette trochę zdziwiona, po chwili się zgodziła patrząc w oczy chłopaka. Cieszyła się z tego.. wreszcie mogła z nim pobyć sam na sam. Tylko bała się jednego - nie będzie mogła z nim normalnie porozmawiać. O dziwo nie miała z tym problemów. Rozmawiali, wygłupiali się i żartowali. Marinette zaproponowała, żeby poszli trochę dłuższą drogą przez park. Blondyn się zgodził. Lubił jej towarzystwo, ale traktował Mari jedynie jako przyjaciółkę. Przecież kochał Biedronkę, ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, że to właśnie z nią spędza teraz czas. Usiedli na ławce. Dalej rozmawiali. Adrien zaproponował lody, poszedł po nie. W tej chwili do dziewczyny zadzowoniła Alya. Odebrała: :-Hey Marinette, co tam u Ciebie? :-Cześć Alya. Miło Cię słyszeć. Wszystko dobrze. :-Cieszę się. Mogłabym wpaść do Ciebie za jakieś 20 minut. :-Wiesz.. nie za bardzo.. jestem troszkę zajęta. Mam nadzieję, że to nic ważnego? :-Nie, spokojnie. No proszę.. czym to tak jesteś zajęta? :-Właśnie jestem z Adrienem w parku. Musze kończyć, właśnie wraca. Papa. :-Powodzenia kochana. Do usłyszenia. W tej chwili Adrien wrócił z lodami. Mari spojrzała na niego.. Przyniósł jej ulubione lody. Podziękowała mu, a on usiadł obok. Nic nie mówili, panowała cisza. To była przyjemna cisza. Nie czuli skrępowania. Cieszyli się sobą. Adrien przerwał tą cisze. Ubrudził Mari bitą śmietaną. Dziewczyna nie myśląc długo, oddała mu. On się uśmiechnął i wymalował jej nos. :-O nie! Teraz oberwiesz - powiedziała śmiejąca się Mari. :-Najpierw musisz mnie złapać, My Lady. - Marinette przez chwilę zamurowało. Przecież to Czarny Kot do niej tak mówi. Pomyślała, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności. :-O to się nie musisz martwić - zaczęła biec za uciekającym Adrienem. Dobiegli do fontanny. Zgubiła z oczu chłopaka, więc stanęła na fontannie. Kiedy chciała zejść, poślizgnęła się i prawie wpadła do wody. Poczuła jak ktoś chwyta ją za rękę w ostatniej chwili. Oczywiście był to Adrien. To był moment w którym popatrzyli sobie w oczy, ona się do niego przytuliła. Wtedy Chłopak przytulił ją mocniej do siebie. Stali tak przez chwilę. Wtedy nagle... Rozdział 2 Zobaczyli nową osobę zarażoną Akumą. Jak się okazało była to Łamaczka. Niszczyła wszystko co stanęło jej na drodze. Ale jak do tego doszło? ___kilka godzin wcześniej___ Nie daleko parku odbywał się konkurs plastyczny. Uczestnicy musieli namalować widok, który dotyczył ich rodzinnego miasta. Większość prac związana była z Paryżem. Kilka osób pochodziła z innych krajów. Jedną z tych osób była Eliza. Pochodziła ona z pięknego miasta - Rzymu - znajdującego się we Włoszech. Nie wygrała tego konkursu, a zwyciężczyni - Emma - wyśmiała jej prace. Eliza była załamana. Nie pozwalała obrażać swojego miasta, w którym się wychowała. Pobiegła gdzieś przed siebie i usiadła pod drzewem. Zaczęła płakać. Władca Ciem wysłał do niej swoją Akumę. Wleciała do pędzla, którego trzymała w ręce, dzięki czemu zawładnęła dziewczyną. Zmieniła wygląd. Jako zemstę zaplanowała zniszczyć miasto, z którego pochodziła Emma, czyli Paryż. ___w parku___ Adrien zwrócił się do Mari: :-Dziękuję Ci za dzisiaj, było wspaniale. Niestety muszę już wracać. :-Też Ci dziękuję. Chyba też powinnam iść do domu. :-Zadzwonię do Ciebie wieczorem dobrze ? :-Pewnie. Do zobaczenia. :-Miłego dnia, Mari. Pożegnali się i pobiegli w miejsce gdzie mogliby się przemienić. Chwilę potem wrócili już jako Biedronka i Czarny Kot. :-Bierzmy się do roboty Kotku - powiedziała Marinette, kiedy go zobaczyła. :-Trzeba pokazać kto tu rządzi - odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. *nie będę zanudzać Was szczegółami walki, więc przejde do tego co się działo po pokonaniu Łamaczki :)* Jak zwykle bohaterowie poradzili sobie z wrogiem. Nie mieli wiele czasu do przemienienia się. Pożegnali się i wrócili do domu po ciężkim dniu. ___w domu Marinette___ Od razu po przyjściu do domu przywitała się z rodzicami i poszła do siebie. Wyciągnęła telefon i położyła obok. W końcu miał zadzwonić Adrien. Myślała nad tym co dzisiaj się wydarzyło. Najpierw myślała o tym co wydarzyło się w parku. Tikki widząc ją zamyśloną postanowiła z nią porozmawiać. Dziewczyna wyznała jej, że bardzo jej się podobało. "Ahh Tikki.. ten moment przy fontannie był taki cudowny, szkoda tylko że Władca Ciem musiał znaleźć nową ofiarę" - powiedziała. W tym momencie pomyślała o walce z Łowczynią i zdziwiło ją, że Czarny Kot nie podrywał jej dzisiaj. Wcześniej jakoś nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Pomyślała, że coś się stało, dlatego postanowiła porozmawiać z nim przy następnym spotkaniu. Była już godzina 21. Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Marinette od razu odebrała z myślą o tym, że to jej ukochany. Niestety myliła się. To była Alya. Chciała wiedzieć, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj w parku. Oczywiście opowiedziała jej ze szczegółami. Przyjaciółka Mari była szczęśliwa, że udało się im spotkać, a nawet normalnie porozmawiać. Skończyły pogaduchy, a dziewczyna zaczęła rysować nowe projekty czekając na telefon od Adriena. Była już prawie 22, a komórka jak była cicho, tak jest dalej. Było jej smutno. Tikki próbowała ją pocieszyć, starała się wytłumaczyć dlaczego Adrien nie mógł zadzwonić, mimo że sama nie znała powodu. Marinette zmęczona całym dniem poszła spać. W końcu jutro kolejny dzień szkoły. Ale co się stało, że chłopak nie zadzwonił? Może coś się wydarzyło? Albo po prostu zapomniał? Chyba, że ... nie to nie możliwe.. nie chciał robić nadzieji Mari, bo kocha Biedronkę? W takim razie dlaczego jako Czarny Kot nie podrywał jej kiedy ratowali miasto? Rozdział 3 Kolejny nudny dzień w szkole. Chociaż może nie aż tak nudny? Przed lekcjami Mari rozmawiała z Alyą przed szkołą. Nie powiedziała jej o telefonie, na który tak bardzo czekała. Do dziewczyn podszedł Nino, a za nim także Adrien. :-Cześć Mari - przywitał się Blondyn. :-Cześć - odpowiedziała obojętnie Marinette. - Muszę już iść. Widzimy się w klasie - odeszła trochę smutna. * :-Co jej się stało? - zapytał Nino. :-Nie wiem - odpowiedziała Alya. - Coś ty jej zrobił?! - pytanie skierowała do Adriena. :-Ja? N-nic - w tym momencie przypomniał sobie, że miał zadzwonić do dziewczyny, Adrien pobiegł do klasy, ale Marinette tam nie było. Chciał jej poszukać, jednak w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Mari weszła do klasy i nawet nie spojrzała na chłopaka. "Przeze mnie jest smutna. Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć. Porozmawiam z nią po lekcjach" - pomyślał. Mari przez wszystkie lekcje nie potrafiła się skupić. Adrien nie odezwał się do niej ani jednym słowem. Martwiła się, że zrobiła coś złego i chłopak nie chce jej teraz znać. Po skończonych lekcjach wybiegła ze szkoły, a za nią Adrien. Złapał ją za rękę. Odwróciła się, próbowała się wyrwać, ale jej się nie udało. Nie miała wyboru.. Musiała z nim porozmawiać. :-Musimy porozmawiać - powiedział stanowczo Adrien. :-Nie mamy o czym... - odpowiedziała smutna. :-Jednak mamy... Posłuchaj... Przepraszam, że wczoraj nie zadzwoniłem... Po prostu... Ehh... Byłem zmęczony i po przyjściu do domu od razu zasnąłem... :-Byłeś zmęczony po spotkaniu ze mną? - przerwała mu. :-Nie... Mari... :-To w takim razie czym byłeś tak zmęczony? :-N-nie mogę Ci powiedzieć :-Jak to nie możesz? Nie ufasz mi?! - ostatnie zdanie prawie wykrzyczała. :-Ufam, ale po prostu nie mogę nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Wybacz mi. :-Adrien... Ja, ja Cię... - przerwała, nie chciała mu tego mówić. Nie teraz. :-Ty mnie co ? :-Nie ważne - pobiegła ze łzami w oczach. Adrien chciał ją dogonić. Niestety akurat podjechała jego limuzyna. Zrezygnowany wsiadł do niej. Musiał wracać do domu. W końcu jest modelem i za godzinę ma sesję. Co się stanie dalej? Czy Mari mu wybaczy? Może powie mu co do niego czuje? A może Władca Ciem znowu zaatakuje? Rozdział 4 Marinette pobiegła do domu. Przywitali ją rodzice. :-Już jesteś Mari? Coś się stało? - zapytali widząc ją smutną. :-Cześć mamo, cześć tato. Nie, nic się nie stało - skłamała. - Nie musicie się martwić. Poszła do pokoju. Położyła się na łóżku i zaczęła płakać. Tikki próbowała ją pocieszyć, ale jej się nie udało. Mari nawet nie zauważyła jak przez okno wszedł Czarny Kot. "Ona płacze? Przeze mnie? Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić" - pomyślał i od razu posmutniał. :-Witaj My Lady. Dlaczego płaczesz? :-K-kocie? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała zdziwiona. :-Byłem na patrolu i zobaczyłem, że jesteś smutna. Postanowiłem wpaść. Chciałem wiedzieć czy coś się stało. :-Nic takiego - odpowiedziała. - Po prostu zawiodłam się na chłopaku, którego kocham. Adrien zrobił wielkie oczy. "A więc to chciała mi powiedzieć" - pomyślał. Podszedł do Mari, objął ją ramieniem i pozwolił się jej wypłakać. Starał się ją pocieszyć, nie chciał, aby cierpiała, tym bardziej, że to przez niego. Ze zmęczenia Marinette zasnęła wtulona w Czarnego Kota. Chłopak był przy niej jeszcze przez chwilę. Śpiąca Mari wydawała mu się bardzo urocza. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna nie jest mu obojętna. Położył ją do łóżka i przykrył kołdrą. Wyszedł przez dach, po czym udał się na patrol. Wtedy mógł zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim, co działo się w ostatnim czasie. Po powrocie do domu położył się na łóżku, założył słuchawki i pogrążony we własnych myślach w końcu zasnął. Rano obudził go Plagg. Stworek zgłodniał, więc chciał dostać swój kochany ser *czy on zawsze myśli tylko o serze?! xD*. Adrien spojrzał na zegarek. Zaspał! Właśnie kończyła się pierwsza lekcja. Szybko zjadł śniadanie, umył się, ubrał i wyszedł do szkoły. Udało mu się zdążyć na drugą lekcje. Czy uda mu się porozmawiać z Mari? Dowie się co tak na prawdę czuje do dziewczyny? W takim razie co z Biedronką? A może wydarzy się coś niespodziewanego? Rozdział 5 Adrien właśnie wszedł do szkoły. Na szczęście była jeszcze przerwa. Zauważył Alye i Mari. Chciał się przywitać, dlatego poszedł w ich stronę. Usłyszał, że rozmawiają o nim. Nie zauważyły go, więc mógł się schować i podsłuchać rozmowę *eyy Adrien! Nie ładnie tak kogoś podsłuchiwać xD* :-Alya...wiesz...chyba sobie odpuszczę Adriena. :-Dlaczego? Czy on ci coś zrobił?! Wczoraj poszłaś jak tylko go zobaczyłaś. :-Nic nie zrobił, ale... :-Ale co? No mów! :-Po prostu go nie rozumiem. Najpierw proponuje spotkanie, które było cudowne. Obiecuje zadzwonić, a potem tego nie robi. Następnego dnia w szkole nie odzywa się do mnie ani słowem... :-No tak, tylko że on potem wybiegł za tobą z klasy i chciał porozmawiać. Widziałam was jak staliście przed szkołą. :-Wtedy tłumaczył się dlaczego nie zadzwonił. Powiedział, że był zmęczony, dlatego zasnął zaraz po przyjściu do domu. :-W takim razie wiesz dlaczego nie zadzwonił, więc nie wiem w czym problem. - spojrzała na Mari pytającym wzrokiem. :-Bo... nie jestem pewna czy on mi ufa... Adrien słysząc to posmutniał. Zadzwonił dzwonek, więc wszyscy wrócili do klasy. Alya szturchnęła Mari i wskazała na Adriena. Nino powiedział jej, że Blondyn jest smutny z powodu Mari. Zaproponowała dziewczynie, aby podeszła do chłopaka i umówiła się z nim na spotkanie, na którym miała szczerze z nim porozmawiać. Po lekcjach podeszła do niego i zaprosiła do siebie. Adrien, lekko zdziwiony, po chwili się zgodził. Miał do niej przyjść o 17. W tym momencie podeszli Nino z Alyą, ponieważ chcieli się pożegnać, a potem wszyscy wrócili do swoich domów. (No może poza Nino i Alyą , bo najpierw poszli do kina, a dopiero potem wrócili do domu ^^). Była już 16:30, dlatego też Marinette zaczęła się szykować, a w ostatniej chwili pochowała plakaty i zdjęcia modela. Punktualnie o 17 usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Stanęła przed lustrem, aby poprawić fryzurę. W tym samym czasie rodzice otworzyli drzwi i zawołali dziewczynę na dół. :-Hej Marinette - uśmiechnął się. :-Cześć Adrien - odpowiedziała mu również uśmiechem. - Chodź na górę. Weszli do jej pokoju i usiedli obok siebie na łóżku. Na początku panowała cisza. Nie wiedzieli jak zacząć tą rozmowę. W końcu Adrien odezwał się jako pierwszy. :-Mari... jeszcze raz przepraszam cię za wczoraj. Nasze spotkanie było cudowne i mam nadzieję, że ty też tak uważasz. Po powrocie do domu byłem strasznie zmęczony, dlatego zapomniałem zadzwonić i zasnąłem. :-Ehh... No dobrze. Wybaczam ci. Nie potrafię się na ciebie długo gniewać. :-Cieszę się - odpowiedział już szczęśliwy chłopak. :-Adrien? :-Tak? :-Widzę, że coś jeszcze cię martwi. Jak chcesz możesz mi o tym powiedzieć. :-Nie wiem czy chcesz słuchać o moich sprawach sercowych - zaśmiał się. :-Możesz śmiało mówić. Ulży ci przynajmniej. - uśmiechnęła się do niego. :-Więc... są dwie dziewczyny, które bardzo różnią się charakterem. Są jakby przeciwieństwem, chociaż niektóre cechy mają takie same. Obydwie bardzo lubię, ale nie wiem, do której czuję coś więcej... - spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, że nie domyśli się, że m.in. chodzi o nią. Marinette chciała mu powiedzieć, że ma podobny problem. Również chciała wyznać chłopakowi, że jest dla niej bardzo ważny, dlatego tak się przejęła tym wszystkim. Niestety Władca Ciem wybrał nieodpowiedni moment i zaatakował kolejną osobę. Za oknem usłyszeli krzyki. Adrien wybiegł szybko z domu Mari, ale zdążył powiedzieć, że coś mu się przypomniało, dlatego musi szybko wracać. Chciała go zatrzymać, ponieważ bała się, że w drodze do domu zrobi mu krzywdę nowy złoczyńca. Niestety nie mogła z nim zostać. W końcu musiała przmienić się w Biedronkę i chronić Paryż. Wyszła przez dach i udała się w miejsce, w którym znajdował się złoczyńca. Chwilę potem dotarł Czarny Kot. :-Miło cię widzieć My Princess - przywitał się z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem. :-Dzień dobry Kocie - odpowiedziała. :-Nie wiem czy taki dobry Musimy pokonać tego pana. Właściwie kim on jest? :-To jest Tsunami. Nie wiem co się stało, ale zalewa cały Paryż strumieniami wody. Widzisz ten wisiorek na jego szyi? Tam jest Akuma. :-No dobrze. Masz jakieś pomysły jak go zdobyć? :-Taki jak zawsze - uśmiechnęła się. Kiciuś od razu wiedział o co chodzi. On skupiał uwagę na sobie, a w tym czasie Biedronka mogła zabrać naszyjnik. *Oczywiście nie zanudzając Was opowieścią o ich walce, w końcu i tak zawsze wygrywają :), przejdę dalej ^^.* Pokonali złoczyńcę, który okazał się być hydraulikiem. Nie pamiętał co się stało. Biedronka i Czarny Kot przybili żółwika oraz jak to zawsze powiedzieli razem "zaliczone". Kończył im się czas, ale dziewczyna zatrzymała jeszcze przez chwilę swojego partnera. -Hejj.. Kici Kici... poczekaj... Pamiętacie co Mari postanowiła po ostatnim spotkaniu z Kotełkiem? Czy to właśnie teraz się z nim spotka? Czego się dowie? A może coś odkryje? Rozdział 6 :-Hejj... Kici Kici... poczekaj... Widzę, że jesteś ostatnio jakiś smutny. Spotkajmy się o 16 na wieży Eiffla. I nie chce słyszeć sprzeciwu - puściła do niego oczko. *Nie wiecie od jak dawna chciałam to napisać xD*. :-Ale... :-Nie ma żadnego ale - uśmiechnęła się. - Do zobaczenia. :-No dobrze - odwzajemnił uśmiech, a dziewczyna to zauważyła. - W takim razie do zobaczenia Kropeczko. Wrócili do domu. Marinette w tym czasie odrobiła lekcje, a Adrien był na zajęciach z szermierki. Nadeszła godzina 16. Mari, jako Biedronka, czekała już na Kota w umówionym miejscu. Patrzyła przed siebie podziwiając piękny widok i trochę się zamyśliła. Z jej marzeń wyrwał ją głos chłopaka. :-Witaj My Lady. Wybacz za drobne spóźnienie. :-Cześć Kocórku - uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. :-Chciałaś porozmawiać. :-Tak... Widzisz... - przerwała na chwilę. - Od jakiegoś czasu coś w twoim zachowaniu się zmieniło, widzę, że jesteś smutny. Chciałam wiedzieć co się stało i w miarę możliwości pomóc. :-Nie wiem czy dasz radę - westchnął. :-Może ja nie, ale razem damy radę... Jak zawsze! - położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Koteczek spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. Cieszył się, że dziewczyna chce mu pomóc, ale nie był pewny czy chce jej zdradzić, że w tym wszystkim chodzi także o nią samą. Postanowił powiedzieć jej co się dzieje, ale bez zdradzania imion. :-No dobrze... - zaczął mówić po chwili. - Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć o co chodzi to ci powiem. :-W takim razie słucham. :-Pewnie nie zrozumiesz... Widzisz... Moje serce jest rozdarte pomiędzy dwiema dziewczynami. Bardzo się od siebie różnią, a jednak nie wiem, która jest tą jedyną. Miałaś tak kiedyś? - "Czy ja dobrze słyszę?! Czarny Kot ma taki sam problem co Adrien?! Chyba, że... nie.. to nie możliwe" - myśli Mari wariowały. :-Ohh Kocórku... to jesteśmy w takiej samej sytuacji. Kocham takiego jednego chłopaka, ale on raczej nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć, a ostatnio jest jakiś dziwny wobec mnie. Nie wiem czy mi do końca ufa. Rozumiesz? - posmutniała trochę. :-Rozumiem.. A co z tą drugą osobą? :-Tak jak u Ciebie całkiem różni się od tamtego chłopaka. Wcześniej nie dopuszczałam do siebie tej myśli, ani nikomu nie mówiłam. Jednak za każdym razem co się spotykamy zadziwia mnie czymś nowym. Zawsze mnie podrywał, ale go odpychałam. Chwilę przed twoim przyjściem o tym myślałam, a właściwie o tym czy może mu nie dać szansy - spojrzała na niego mając nadzieję, że nie domyśli się o kim mówi. Oczywiście mówiła o Czarnym Kocie. :-Kochasz jedną osobę, a tu pojawia się inna, która jest jej przeciwieństwem. Życie jest ciężkie prawda? - spojrzał na Biedronkę. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że to co wcześniej mówiła było o nim, jednak szybko odsunął tę myśl od siebie. :-Niestety tak, ale bez tego byłoby nudno. Nie uważasz? - uśmiechnęła się. - Na pewno wszystko się kiedyś ułoży - Nie wie dlaczego, ale przytuliła się do niego. Kocórek trochę się zarumienił. Dziewczyna to zauważyła, dlatego odsunęła się od niego. Wiedząc, że nie pomogą sobie nawzajem, przeszli do rozmowy na inne tematy. Mogli tak rozmawiać w nieskończoność, ale zrobiło się dość późno. Mari sprawdziła godzinę. Zobaczyła, że dochodzi 20. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tyle czasu już minęło. Pożegnała się z Czarnym Kotem, po czym wróciła do domu. Adrien stał tam jeszcze chwile, a później udał się w stronę swojego mieszkania. Mari położyła się na łóżku. Przyleciała Tikki i usiadła obok dziewczyny. Zaczęły rozmawiać o tym co się stało. Powiedziała Kwami o swoich podejrzeniach dotyczących Czarnego Kota. (Tikki na lekcjach rozmawiała z Plaggiem, więc znała prawdę, ale nie mogła zdradzić tajemnicy.) Stworzonko zasnęło, a Marinette jeszcze przez długi czas nie potrafiła zasnąć. Myślała o Adrienie i Czarnym Kocie. Coraz więcej dowodów wskazywało na to, że ma racje co do tożsamości swojego partnera. Wpadła na pewien pomysł... Co wymyśliła Mari? Czy będzie w 100% pewna, że to właśnie Adrien jest Kotełem? Może przy następnym spotkaniu zdradzi Czarnemu Kotu swoją tajemnice i ukaże prawdziwą twarz? Rozdział 7 Stworzonko zasnęło, a Marinette jeszcze przez długi czas nie potrafiła zasnąć. Myślała o Adrienie i Czarnym Kocie. Coraz więcej dowodów wskazywało na to, że ma racje co do tożsamości swojego partnera. Wpadła na pewien pomysł... "Jeżeli Adrien jest Czarnym Kotem to znaczy, że podoba mu się Biedronka... Więc jeżeli przyjdę do niego jako ona, to będzie mnie podrywać, a od czasu do czasu pewnie powie "My Lady" albo "My Princess". Wtedy będę miała pewność, bo w szkole do nikogo tak nie mówi. Tylko kim może być ta druga dziewczyna? Hmm... wiem... powiem Alyi *nie wiem jak to odmienić xD* żeby zapytała się Nina. On na pewno będzie wiedział, w końcu przyjaźni się z Adrienem!.." Podczas swoich rozmyślań zrobiła się strasznie senna, więc w końcu zasnęła. Obudziła się o 11:30. :-Tikki! Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłaś?! Spóźnię się do szkoły! - szybko wstała i pobiegła do łazienki, a Kwami zachichotała. :-Mari... ale z ciebie gapa. Spokojnie... dzisiaj jest sobota. :-Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła? - teraz obydwie się śmiały. Marinette dała Tikki ulubione ciasteczka. Sama poszła do łazienki, a potem zeszła do kuchni zjeść śniadanie. Po powrocie do swojego pokoju wyjawiła Tikki swój plan. Kwami zgodziła się pomóc. O godzinie 14 zmieniła się w Biedronkę. Wyszła na dach i za pomocą swojego yo-yo chwilę później znalazła się przed domem modela. Przez moment się zawahała, jednak musiała być odważna, jeżeli chciała odkryć prawdę. Wskoczyła przez otwarte okno, po czym usiadła na krześle przy biurku. Adrien właśnie brał prysznic, więc postanowiła na niego poczekać. Jego komputer był załączony, dlatego mogła zobaczyć zdjęcie jakieś kobiety ustawione na tapecie. W tym momencie do pokoju wrócił Blondyn. Nie spodziewał się gościa i wyszedł w samym ręczniku. :-Biedronka?! Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał nie ukrywając zdziwienia. :-Nie cieszysz się na mój widok? - zaśmiała się. - Przyszłam porozmawiać. :-O czym chcesz porozmawiać? :-Może najpierw się ubierz, a potem porozmawiamy - zachichotała. Dopiero teraz Adrien przypomniał sobie, że jest w samym ręczniku, przez co na jego twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce. Po chwili wrócił już ubrany i podszedł do dziewczyny. Nie widziała jak się zbliża, ponieważ była zapatrzona w monitor. Adrien uśmiechnął się pod nosem i powiedział jej, że to jego mama kiedy miała 17 lat. :-Masz jej uśmiech - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie, przez co teraz oboje się zarumienili. :-Była piękna. Co się stało? Adrien powiedział jej o tym, że kilka lat temu jego mama zniknęła, a od tego czasu jego ojciec strasznie się zmienił. Zaczął poświęcać mu mniej czasu, był za bardzo pochłonięty pracą. Chłopak posmutniał, dlatego Biedronsia go przytuliła. Nie spodziewał się tego, a na jego policzkach, po raz kolejny, pojawiły się rumieńce. Oczywiście nie umknęło to uwadze Marinette. Odsunęła się od niego, a potem zaczęli rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. Zrobiło się już późno, dlatego Mari pożegnała się. W odpowiedzi usłyszała to, czego się spodziewała... :-Do widzenia My Lady. Wyskoczyła przez okno i zatrzymała się nie daleko, tak żeby mieć widok na dom Adriena. Zobaczyła, że w pokoju nie jest już sam. Obok niego latał jakiś stworek. Oczywiście domyśliła się, że to jego Kwami. Odwróciła się i pod nosem powiedziała "to jednak on". Po powrocie rozmawiała z Tikki. Kwami przyznała się dziewczynie, że wiedziała kim jest Czarny Kot, ale nie mogła tego nikomu wyjawić. Mimo obaw Stworzonka, Mari nie była na nią zła, a co najważniejsze rozumiała to. Tikki była zmęczona, więc szybko zasnęła, natomiast młoda projektantka założyła słuchawki, puściła swoją ulubioną playlistę i zaczęła szkicować nowe projekty. Tak bardzo była tym pochłonięta, że nie zauważyła jak późno się zrobiło. Była już 3 w nocy. Co teraz zrobi Mari, kiedy zna już prawdę? Będzie chciała wyjawić Adrienowi swoją tajemnicę? A może teraz Kotek odkryje prawdę o Biedronce? Rozdział 8 Była niedziela. Mari wstała dopiero o 13 *ale z niej śpioch hihi ^^. Poszła do łazienki, odprawiła poranną toaletę, po czym poszła do kuchni zjeść śniadanie. Rodzice nie chcąc budzić dziewczyny zostawili jej karteczkę z wiadomością: "Pojechaliśmy do znajomych i wrócimy dopiero za kilka dni. Nie czekaj na nas. A jeśli chodzi o piekarnię to nie musisz się tym martwić. Zajmie się nią znajomy taty. Kochamy Cię." Zaraz po tym zadzwoniła Alya. Razem z Nino i Adrienem wybierali się na piknik, więc chciała zaprosić także przyjaciółkę. :-Hallo? :-Cześć Mari, mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość - zaśmiała się do słuchawki. :-O co chodzi? - zapytała zaciekawiona. :-Razem z chłopakami wybieram się na piknik i chcę żebyś poszła z nami. :-N-no nie wiem. :-Chcesz zrezygnować ze spotkania z Adrienem?! :-Chyba wolałabym zostać w domu- odpowiedziała obojętnie. :-Nie poznaję cię. Coś się stało? :-Nic się nie stało - odpowiedziała po chwili zawahania. :-Więc jak? Idziesz ? Dobrze ci to zrobi. :-Ehh... no dobrze... Pójdę, ale dla ciebie. Rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę. Omówiły dokładną godzinę i miejsce spotkania. Po skończonej rozmowie Marinette zaczęła się szykować. Nie chciała tam iść. Zgodziła się tylko dlatego, że poprosiła ją o to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Poprosiła Tikki, aby przygotowała jej jakieś ubrania. Wiedziała, że Stworzonko zna się na tym. Sama zeszła do piekarni, w którym był znajomy jej ojca. Zabrała jakieś ciastka, a potem poszła do kuchni przygotować jakieś kanapki na piknik. Kiedy skończyła, wróciła do pokoju, gdzie był już przygotowany strój. Kwami wybrała czarne leginsy, bladoróżową bluzkę z napisem, a na to jeansową kurtkę. Do tego założyła czarne trampki. Spojrzała na zegarek. Miała jeszcze pół godziny do spotkania. Zabrała ze sobą koszyk z jedzeniem, torebkę, w której była Tikki i wyszła. Szła powoli nie spiesząc się, przecież miała jeszcze dużo czasu. Pogrążyła się w swoich myślach: "To jest takie trudne. Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Lepiej chyba było, kiedy nie wiedziałam, że on jest Czarnym Kotem. Kocham go, ale on mnie nie. Podoba mu się Biedronka. Niby to jestem ja, ale on o tym nie wie...". Nawet nie zorientowała się kiedy doszła na miejsce. Przyjaciele już tam czekali. Pomachali do niej, a ona tylko sztucznie się uśmiechnęła, po czym podeszła do nich. Razem poszli w stronę fontanny i rozłożyli koce. Każdy wyciągnął przekąski, które zabrał ze sobą. Nino zabrał ze sobą także piłkę do siatkówki. Siedzieli tak i rozmawiali. W sumie... nawet było miło. po jakimś czasie zrobiło się trochę nudno, więc wstali i zaczęli między sobą odbijać piłkę. Grali i grali, aż wszyscy opadli z sił. Usiedli znowu na kocu. Tym razem Alya wtuliła się w swojego chłopaka. Dla Mari i Adriena było to trochę niezręczne, ale nie dali tego po sobie poznać. Patrzyli na nich... Widzieli jacy są szczęśliwi. Nino chciał pobyć trochę sam na sam ze swoją ukochaną, dlatego dał znak przyjacielowi. Model zrozumiał - miał zabrać Marinette na jakiś spacer, aby oni mogli pobyć trochę sami. Nie czekając długo zaproponował dziewczynie spacer. Zgodziła się. Szli alejkami parku, a między nimi panowała cisza. Nie przeszkadzało im to. Adrien zauważył, że jego towarzyszka jest zamyślona. :-Nad czym tak myślisz? - zapytał Mari, a ta wyrwała się ze swoich rozmyślań. :-Słucham? - spojrzała na niego trochę zdezorientowana. :-Jesteś dzisiaj jakaś zamyślona. - uśmiechnął się do niej. :-Aż tak to widać? - odwzajemniła uśmiech. :-Nasze zakochańce może tego nie widzą, bo są zapatrzeni w siebie, ale to nie znaczy, że ja nie widzę - zachichotał. Mari spojrzała na niego. Przyglądał się jej. O dziwo na jej twarzy nie pojawiły się rumieńce. Szli już dość długo. Na horyzoncie pojawił się widok małego stawku. Okolica była bardzo romantyczna. Był tam mały pomost, na którym usiedli. :-Znowu to robisz - powiedziała nie patrząc na chłopaka. :-Ale co? - nie wiedział o co jej chodzi. :-Ciągle mi się przyglądasz - uśmiechnęła się. :-Ehh... no wiesz... - odpowiedział z zakłopotaniem, ale przerwała mu Mari. :-Nie przejmuj się tym - zachichotała. - Ładnie tu prawda? :-Tak - uśmiechnął się po czym objął Marinette ramieniem. Nie przeszkadzało jej to. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Wystarczyła sama obecność drugiej osoby. Podziwiali widok. Oboje byli zamyśleni. Myśli Marinette:"To takie słodkie. Tutaj jest tak pięknie oraz romantycznie. Na dodatek obok mnie siedzi chłopak, którego kocham i mnie obejmuje. Tylko.. eh..dlaczego on to robi? Przecież on kocha Biedronkę. Może powinnam mu powiedzieć kim jestem?" Myśli Adriena:"Ciekawe o czym ona tak myśli. W sumie.. ona jest na prawdę świetną dziewczyną. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem? Jest ładna, słodka, miła... i mógłbym tak długo wymieniać. Uhmm... Tylko jeszcze jest Biedronka. Łatwiej byłoby gdybym znał jej tożsamość, ale wiem, że nie mogę." Z rozmyślań wyrwał ich dzwoniący telefon. Adrien odebrał... Był to Nino. Pytał się gdzie są. :-Musimy wracać - uśmiechnął się do Mari. :-Już trochę późno się zrobiło i chłodno- odwzajemniła uśmiech. Chłopak dał Marinette swoją bluzę, po czym wrócili do przyjaciół. Po drodze Mari wpadła na pomysł, aby zaprosić ich do siebie na noc. W końcu jej rodziców nie ma, a jutro nie idą do szkoły, ponieważ nauczyciele mają konferencję z samego rana. Co teraz się wydarzy? Czy Biedronka wyjawi Kocurkowi kim jest na prawdę? Kogo Adrien wybierze? A może pozna prawdę i nie będzie musiał wybierać? Rozdział 9 :-Ej mam dla was propozycję nie do odrzucenia- powiedziała Mari, a wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli. :-Co wymyśliłaś? - zapytali chórem. :-Moi rodzice rodzice wyjechali na kilka dni. W domu jestem sama. Może zostaniecie u mnie na noc? Jutro i tak nie ma szkoły bo nauczyciele mają konferencję. :-Mamy do ciebie przyjść tak jak jesteśmy teraz? - zapytała Alya. :-Nie no.. coś ty - zachichotała Marinette. - Jest 19, więc pójdziecie do domu po rzeczy i spotkamy się u mnie o 20:30. To jak? Zgadzacie się? Po chwili wszyscy się zgodzili. Teraz szli do swoich domów, żeby się przygotować. Mari po powrocie do domu zrobiła przekąski, przyszykowała napoje, znalazła kilka filmów, które mogą obejrzeć, a na koniec poszła do swojego pokoju pościągać zdjęcia Adriena, w czym pomogła jej Tikki. Spojrzała na zegarek. Miała jeszcze pół godziny, więc postanowiła wziąć szybki prysznic i zmienić ubrania. Założyła czarne leginsy oraz luźną, niebieską bluzkę. Włosy związała w luźnego koka. Do przyjścia przyjaciół zostało 5 minut, dlatego postanowiła poczekać na nich na dole. Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyła je i zobaczyła całą trójkę. Uśmiechnęła się, po czym zaprosiła ich do środka. Skierowali się do salonu. Zaczęli rozmawiać i rozmawiać... trochę im zeszło. W końcu skończyły się tematy rozmów, więc Marinette zaproponowała film. Siedzieli na kanapie - Alya wtulona w Nino, a Mari z Adrienem, nieco dalej od pary, siedzieli obok siebie. Nie chcieli im przeszkadzać. Blondyn co chwilę zerkał na przyjaciółkę. W pewnym momencie objął ją ramieniem, sam nie wiedział dlaczego tak zrobił. Jedyne, czego był pewien to to, że Marinette nie jest mu obojętna. Dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego, co wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy. Na ich szczęście przyjaciele nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Po skończeniu filmu odsunęli się od siebie, a Mari wstała i wyłączyła tv. :-To co teraz robimy? - zapytała wszystkich. :-Może karaoke? - zaproponowała Alya. :-No dobra... Kto pierwszy śpiewa? - spytał się Adrien. :-Oczywiście, że ty - odpowiedział mi Nino. :-Nie mam wyboru prawda? - w tym momencie wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Po kolei śpiewali piosenki. Adrien, potem Alya, następnie Marinette. W końcu przyszedł czas na Nino. W porównaniu do reszty... no cóż... może był dobrym DJ'em, ale nie potrafił śpiewać. Dlatego oberwało mu się kilka razy jaśkami. W ten sposób wybuchła bitwa na poduszki. Wszyscy się śmiali i biegali po całym domu. Zrobiło się późno i trzeba iść spać. Nino razem z Alyą wbiegli do jednego pokoju, krzycząc przez ramię, że Adrien ma spać z Mari. Oboje wiedzieli, że im się nie przegada i teraz stali jak słupy soli patrząc na siebie. Pierwszy odezwał się Adrien. :-Jeżeli nie chcesz to mogę spać tutaj na kanapie - uśmiechnął się. :-Nie będziesz spał na kanapie - zachichotała. - Najwyżej będę to ja. :-Nie pozwolę ci na to - puścił jej oczko. :-To w takim razie śpimy razem - w tym momencie obydwoje się zarumienili. Marinette poszła do łazienki przebrać się w piżamę. Założyła czarne, krótkie spodenki oraz bladoróżową bluzkę z krótkim rękawem w czarne groszki. Następnie rozpuściła włosy. Gdy weszła do pokoju, Adrien leżał już w łóżku. Miał na sobie czarne, krótkie spodenki i jasnoniebieską bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, na której widniał jakiś napis. Kiedy ją zauważył usiadł, po czym pokazał ręką, żeby usiadła obok. Porozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilkę. Mari była zmęczona całym tym dniem, co nie umknęło uwadze Blondyna. Od razu nakazał jej, aby poszła już spać. Dziewczyna posłuchała go, a niedługo potem zasnęła. To samo uczynił model. Piękny słoneczny dzień. Zaraz...chyba jednak nie taki piękny. Z oddali słychać było krzyki ludzi. Nie myśląc długo Mari przemieniła się w Biedronkę i pobiegła w tamto miejsce. Od razu zobaczyła tam swojego partnera. Ich przeciwniczką była Kwiaciarka. Mimo że na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać by się mogło, że nie jest niebezpieczna, to po chwili opinia na jej temat uległa zmianie. Nie dość że mogła sprawić, aby rośliny pojawiały się znikąd i łapały niewinnych ludzi to jeszcze miotała kolcami które miały w sobie truciznę. Jeżeli ktoś nie znał lekarstwa, mogła się okazać śmiertelna. Podczas walki Czarny Kot był nieuważny. Kwiaciarka trafiła go kilkoma takimi kolcami. Marinette była świadkiem jak jej partner pada na ziemie. Szybko podbiegła do niego i okazało się że nie przeżył, gdyż dawka trucizny była zbyt duża. :-Mari! Marinette! Obudź się! -Adrien próbował obudził dziewczynę. :-Adrien?! - rzuciła mu się na szyje i zaczęła płakać. :-Spokojnie, to był tylko zły sen. Wszystko jest dobrze. - nie wiedział, co śniło się jego przyjaciółce, ale starał się ją uspokoić. Udało mu się to. - Spójrz na mnie. Nic się nie stało. Połóż się jeszcze i spróbuj zasnąć. Jestem tutaj. - pocałował ją w czoło. Mari kiwnęła głową na zgodę, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. *Chyba nie myśleliście, że uśmierce Kocórka, co? ^^* Marinette cieszyła się, że nic mu się nie stało, że to był tylko sen. Posłuchała go i próbowała zasnąć. Po kilku minutach oboje znowu spali. Reszta nocy minęła spokojnie. Rano pierwszy obudził się Adrien. Ujrzał Mari wtuloną w swój tors, co go bardzo ucieszyło. Ręką delikatnie odsunął kosmyki włosów z twarzy dziewczyny, żeby zobaczyć czy jeszcze śpi. Spała tak słodko, że nie miał serca jej budzić. Poczekał aż sama się obudzi. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Mari już nie spała. Na dzień dobry usłyszała czyjeś słowa: "Dzień dobry Księżniczko". Uświadomiła sobie, że głos należy do Adriena. W tym momencie zobaczyła, że jest w niego wtulona. Uniosła głowę, żeby spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy. Były takie piękne... duże, zielone.. można było zauważyć w nich szczęście. Mogliby tak jeszcze długo leżeć, gdyby nie to, że było już tak późno. A mianowicie dochodziła godzina 12. Postanowili wstać i zobaczyć czy ich przyjaciele śpią, czy już dawno wstali. Marinette poszła do ich pokoju, ale ich tam nie zastała. Wtedy zawołał ją Blondyn. Zeszła do niego i zobaczyła, że na stole w kuchni leżą dwie karteczki. Jedna od Alyi dla Mari, a druga od Nina dla Adriena. Rozdział 10 Dla Mari : Hejj Śpiochu! Ahh nawet nie wiesz jak słodko spaliście. Nie mieliśmy serca Was budzić. Właściwie jak to się stało? No dobra... Nieważne... Opowiesz mi przy następnym spotkaniu. W każdym bądź razie chciałam Ci powiedzieć, żebyś się o nas nie martwiła. Razem z Nino poszłam na spacer, a potem do domu. Dzięki za nockę i buziaczki. Alya. PS: Potem wyśle Ci kilka fotek ;D Dla Adriena : Siema Stary! Możesz mi wytłumaczyć to co się stało?! Nie wiedziałem, że coś czujesz do Mari. Mogłeś mi o tym powiedzieć. No, ale nie ważne. Chciałem Ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie mieliśmy serca Was budzić, dlatego po śniadaniu poszliśmy się przejść, a potem odprowadziłem Alyę do domu. Trzymaj się tam. Nino. PS: Nie żeby coś, ale Alya porobiła Wam kilka słodkich fotek. ;P Kiedy skończyli czytać, spojrzeli na siebie. No cóż... Można powiedzieć, że teraz ich twarze były czerwone jak pomidory. Niby nic takiego między nimi się nie wydarzyło, ale trudno będzie to wytłumaczyć przyjaciołom. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że dzięki tej nocy bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli, a Mari już nie jąka się przy miłości swojego życia. Adrien chciał już iść, ale Marinette go zatrzymała. Nie pozwoli mu wyjść bez śniadania. Tak więc zaczęli przygotowywać posiłek. Przy okazji dużo się śmiali i wygłupiali. Po zjedzeniu kanapek przyszedł czas, aby się pożegnać. Młoda Projektantka dostała buziaka w policzek, po czym Model poszedł w stronę swojego domu. Władca Ciem zrobił sobie wolne i nie wypuścił żadnej Akumy. Jutro była szkoła, dlatego Mari postanowiła odrobić lekcje. Niestety zadanie miała trochę utrudnione, gdyż ciągle myślała nad tym co się wydarzyło. Jakoś udało jej się przygotować do szkoły. Z nudów postanowiła zaprojektować nową sukienkę. Coś jej mówiło, że za niedługo może się jej przydać. Już miała zabrać się za szycie, ale zadzwonił telefon. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się zdjęcie Alyi. Nie myśląc długo odebrała i dziewczyny umówiły się na spotkanie. Chwilę później widziały się już w parku. Resztę dnia Mari spędziła z przyjaciółką. Opowiadały sobie o wszystkim co wydarzyło się dzisiejszej nocy i nie tylko. Fiołkowooka ominęła jedynie fragment ze snem. Miała przeczucie co do niego, dlatego nie chciała martwić nim przyjaciółki. Do domu wróciła koło 20. Jej rodzice jeszcze nie wrócili. Poszła do łazienki przygotować się do spania. Wzięła długą kąpiel oraz przebrała się w piżamę. Na zakończenie dnia porozmawiała z Tikki, po czym poszła spać. Obudziła się dość wcześnie jak na nią. Czekał ją kolejny nudny dzień w szkole. Wstała, odprawiła poranną rutynę, a następnie zeszła na dół. W piekarni był już znajomy ojca Marinette. Zabrała rogalika i kilka ciasteczek dla Kwami. Już miała wychodzić, gdy usłyszała w radiu o kolejnym złoczyńcy. "Cudowne rozpoczęcie dna" - pomyślała po czym przemieniła się w Biedronkę. Na miejscu był już Czarny Kot. Bandzior nie był szczególnie silny, dlatego szybko sobie z nim poradzili. Kiedy Marinette weszła do szkoły Alya i Nino już tam byli. Podeszła do nich, aby się przywitać. Po jakiś 10 minutach podszedł do nich Adrien. Za chwilę rozpoczynała się lekcja, dlatego skierowali się w stronę klasy. Przed samym wejściem ktoś pociągnął Mari za rękę. To była Alya. Poprosiła przyjaciółkę, aby usiadła dzisiaj z Adrienem, na co zgodziła się bez problemu. Pierwszą lekcją jaką mieli była chemia. Od razu po sprawdzeniu obecności, nauczycielka poinformowała ich o projekcie jaki będą robić. :-A więc ta jak już wspomniałam będziecie robić projekt w dwuosobowych zespołach. Nie chce mi się was jakoś szczególnie przydzielać, dlatego zrobicie to z osobą, z którą siedzicie. O szczegółach dotyczących tego co macie zrobić dowiecie się z kartek, które zaraz wam rozdam. - poinformowała ich nauczycielka. Oczywiście nie odbyło się bez złośliwych komentarzy Chloé jak to bardzo ona chce pracować z Adrienem. Natomiast chłopak bardzo się cieszył, że robi go z Mari. W sumie to chyba nawet bardziej niż ona, a wiecie... Gdyby teraz mogła to pewnie skakałaby ze szczęścia.* cała Mari haha xD* Lekcje minęły dość szybko. Po ich zakończeniu Adrien dogonił Mari i zaproponował, aby dzisiaj zrobili, a przynajmniej zaczęli projekt. :-Mari poczekaj! - zawołał, a dziewczyna się odwróciła. :-Tak? :-Pomyślałem, że może zaczniemy dzisiaj projekt. Co ty na to? :-Dobry pomysł - uśmiechnęła się do niego. - To o której się widzimy? :-Może o 16 u mnie? Pasuje Ci? :-Pewnie. No to do zobaczenia - dała mu buziaka w policzek, co widziała Chloé. Rozdział 11 Po powrocie do domu Mari zjadła obiad i przygotowała rzeczy, które musiała wziąć ze sobą do Adriena. Miała jeszcze trochę czasu do wyjścia, dlatego położyła się na łóżko i zaczęła rozmyślać nad tym wszystkim co się działo w ostatnim czasie. O tym że Adrien to Czarny Kot, o pikniku, o wspólnym nocowaniu, o swoim śnie. Wcześniej nie miała czasu, żeby nad tym pomyśleć. Teraz jej się przypomniało co kiedyś wyznał jej Adrien - jako on jak i jego alter ego. A mianowicie o tym, że podobają mu się dwie dziewczyny. Była pewna, że jedną z nich jest Biedronka, a nie wiedziała kim może być ta druga osoba. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że to może być ona, ale szybko odsunęła tę myśl od siebie. Zastanawiała się też nad tym czy nie ujawnić Kotu kim tak na prawdę jest, skoro ona zna jego tajemnicę. Nagle usłyszała Tikki, która poinformowała Mari, że musi się już zbierać, bo Blondyn będzie na nią czekał. W tym samym czasie Adrien posprzątał w pokoju i przygotował potrzebne rzeczy. Cieszył się, że robi projekt razem z Mari. Mógł z nią spędzić więcej czasu. Gdy już wszystko ogarnął, położył się na łóżku. Chciał wszystko sobie poukładać, zdecydować którą dziewczynę tak na prawdę kocha - Biedronkę czy Marinette. Obrończyni Paryża podobała mu się w końcu od samego początku, natomiast Mari zawsze traktował jako przyjaciółkę, ale ostatnio zaczął coś czuć również do niej. Chciał poznać prawdziwe oblicze Biedronsi, jednak wiedział, że ona tego nie chce i szanował jej zdanie. Z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzał na zegarek. Okazało się, że jest już 16. Wstał i zbiegł na dół otworzyć drzwi. Przywitał go piękny uśmiech Fiołkowookiej. Zaprosił ją do środka, po czym skierowali się do jego pokoju. Rozdział 12 NEW Adrien przyniósł jeszcze jakieś napoje i przekąski po czym zabrali się za robienie projektu. Stanowili idealny zespół, razem zrobili to bardzo szybko. Oczywiście nie mogło się obyć bez żartów i wygłupów. Cała praca zajęła im 2h, więc mieli czas dla siebie. Marinette poprosiła Modela, aby zagrał jej coś na pianinie. Nie musiała go długo namawiać. Usiadł do pianina i zaczął grać "Hero". Oboje do tego śpiewali. Było cudownie, ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie. Byli blisko siebie, ich usta dzieliły milimetry... Niestety ktoś musiał wszystko zepsuć. Do pokoju weszła Nathalie żeby zostawić Adrienowi plan zajęć na kolejny dzień. Przez to zrobiło się trochę niezręcznie, dlatego Marinette pożegnała się z Blondynem i wróciła do domu. Od razu przywitali ją rodzice, którzy wrócili już do domu. Razem zasiedli do kolacji i rozmawiali do późna. Następnie Fiołkowooka poszła się wykąpać, porozmawiała z Tikki i poszła spać. Nastał kolejny zwykły dzień - szkoła, nauka, znajomi, nowi złoczyńcy. To stało się już rutyną. Była piękna pogoda, nie zapowiadało się na nic złego. Tikki miała jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że może coś się wydarzyć, jednak nie chciała martwić jeszcze śpiącej Marinette. Dochodziłą godzina 7, dlatego Stworzonko postanowiło obudzić dziewczynę. Po chwili obydwie nie spały, wygłupiały się i rozmawiały. W końcu Marinette poszła przebrać się do łazienki, a następnie zeszła do kuchni na śniadanie. Kiedy skończyła jeść, zabrała plecak i ruszyła do szkoły. Przed budynkiem czekała już jej grupka przyjaciół. Przywitała się z wszystkimi, a od Adriena dostała buziaka w policzek, co ją mile zaskoczyło. Ich pogaduszki mogłyby trwać w nieskończoność niestety usłyszeli najgorszy dźwięk jaki istnieje na ziemi czyt. dzwonek na lekcje. Lekcje mijały szybko. Właśnie mieli ostatnią lekcje biologi. 15 minut przed końcem lekcji do klasy wleciał przez okno nowy złoczyńca. Większość uciekła, ale niektórzy zostali złapani. Marinette i Adrien szybko ruszyli w stronę łazienek. Po drodze jednak wpadli na siebie, przez co teraz Mari leżała pod Blondynem. Oboje się zarumienili, niestety szybko oprzytomnieli że mają coś do załatwienia. Chłopak pomógł jej wstać, po czym pobiegli się przemienić. W końcu coś napisałam *-* Wiem nie było mnie długo, a nawet bardzo długo i za to was przepraszam. Ale teraz są wakacje, więc mogę dużo nadrobić, o ile będę miała wenę xD. Ale po woli zbliżamy się do końca xD Wydaje mi się że zostało jakieś 2 lub 3 rozdziały. Potem pomyśle nad nowym opkiem i wgl xd Dzisiaj znowu króciutko, ale pisze to o 23:20 0,o a już po woli zasypiam :* Także ten .. dobranoc <3 Zawieszone!!! Przepraszam.. nie dam rady na razie pisać... jak będę miała czas to wrócę na bloga Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania